TV Theme Songs Newsie Style
by Spotted One
Summary: Your favorite TV themes rewritten using Newsies and FF stars.
1. The Manhattan Pie Story

Um, yeah, this strange little idea came to me and kept singing in my ear. So, I decided to humor it, the result is a little off center of normal, but who's to say what "normal" is anyway? Hope you all enjoy what follows!  
  
Disclaimer: Wished I owned the Newsies, sad but true, I don't. Don't own the theme songs these are patterned after either (just in case I needed that one too).  
  
Thanx: To Keza for making an appearance in this little piece from my twisted mind.  
  
Also to Shortie for laughing during her advance reading.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
The Manhattan Pie Story (sung to the tune of "The Beverly Hillbilly's")  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Come listen to my story 'bout a boy named Pie  
  
He's cute and sweet and he caught a goil's eye.  
  
For one day he was walkin' down the street  
  
And along game the one who would sweep him off his feet.  
  
Love that is  
  
Woo Woo!  
  
Well, the next thing he knows 'ole Pie's a getting' hitched  
  
Much to the dismay of those who pitched a fit.  
  
They said, "But Pie, we love you can't you see."  
  
He replied, "So sorry, but Keza's the one for me."  
  
Fan Fic goil  
  
Loves her Pie!!  
  
_________________________________________________________  
Like, love, hate, feel my rhyming skills stink?  
  
Review and let me know exactly what you think! 


	2. The Writer's Tragedy

The biggest tragedy we as author's fight is writer's block, but I'm not telling you anything new. What I've done is to scribble out a little theme song for it. Hope you all enjoy this installment. Oh, I am having the worst trouble with formatting to ff which is why you see all the lines separating things. Anyone out there have advice as to how to fix the problems? Why won't ff acknowledge my single returns?  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
The Writer's Tragedy (sung to the tune of "The Addams Family")  
  
****************************************************  
  
It's crappy and it's sucky,  
  
Makes you feel unlucky,  
  
It's all together yucky,  
  
The writer's tragedy.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Writer's block and in a big rush,  
  
A romance fic about Mush,  
  
The author has a huge crush,  
  
The writer's tragedy.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Spot  
  
Plot  
  
Forgot  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Online is Omni to chat,  
  
Sparker tells you this or that,  
  
You're heading off to combat,  
  
The writer's tragedy.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Whew. . . . . . where to start with all the shout outs! First off, thank you to everyone who reviewed, ya'll are the greatest!! I'll try to keep them short, they're longer than the song:  
  
Sprite: Thanx! Keep watching, you'll turn up sooner or later!  
  
Atlantic: What can I say, Newsies are my life (can you say obsessed?). Glow Bright project on hold for a week or so-sorry.  
  
Rae Kelly: You can appear as long as you review *hint, hint*.  
  
Falco: You my dear are. . .Spotastic! Wow, I've never been given waffles before, do they come with syrup or I have to provide my own?  
  
Keza: I must say after reading the Newsie Raps thing that I need to take more Nyquil. Maybe it would have helped with this one, but maybe not.  
  
Kaylee: If not, I'll be sure to include you and Race along the way.  
  
Thumbsucker Snitch: Woo! I live to amuse, it's my soul purpose in life. Woo!  
  
AngelicOne: Happy to hear you enjoyed! Ask and I shall produce.  
  
Shade: Ohh, ginger ale and lemon, luv it! But only Canada Dry, I hate Vernor's. Does this super drug cure writer's block by any chance?  
  
Drama-Queen: Gracias por tu review (Spanish skills lacking a bit)! Only characters I want are ff writers. If you'd like to appear by name, I'd love to have ya.  
  
Sparker: Old bag? Old bag? Sparker mean to JP. =) (I've been chatting with my friend and we always talk in 3rd person.) Glad to know I rock the house though and not the boat.  
  
Mush's Skittles: More ammo to use against the popster.  
  
Rumor: Demand? You demand? Well, okay then, here you go! =)  
  
Raven's Wing: No self-defeating talk in JP's corner. You're an excellent writer and great reviewer!  
  
Sparkhiggins: Ask and JP delivers.  
  
sugarNspice: Who ya' gonna call? Newsie authors? I'll think on that one bit, could be doable. Thanx for the suggestions and the review. I love the Cheers song! Used to watch the show all the time-first runs even.  
  
Omni: What kind of muffins? Guess I should have asked that before I added you to the fic. Keep watching you'll show up in another one soon.   
  
Hope that was everyone, again, much thanks! 


	3. Fan Fic Dot Net

Fan Fic Dot Net (sung to the tune of "Gilligan's Island")  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Just sit right back while I sing this song, a song of girls who write  
  
A movie back in '92 triggered love at first sight.  
  
They all write to dilly-dally, I am not a fool  
  
Many procrastinate on work sent home from school.  
  
Work sent home from school.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Newest story is up and posted, checking mail for review,  
  
For when writing shout-outs for the next chapter  
  
They wish to say thank you.  
  
They wish to say thank you.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
Stories of Spot, Jack and Blink, thousands written and read:  
  
By Rae Kelly,  
  
Hotshot too,  
  
That Dreamer girl and there's Shade,  
  
Lady Raeghann,  
  
ThumbSucker Snitch and Misprint  
  
Here at Fan Fic Dot Net.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Mucho thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! Shout-outs:  
  
Sparker: You were in it, I love you, I really do. Ahem, yes, well, we all know I mean that in a friendly way.  
  
Keza: *Pours shot of Nyquil, plugs nose, looks down at shot glass.* Ready? I'll pour you one too. . .*Pours shot for Keza* One, two, three. *JP watches as Keza takes shot and makes funny face.* Sorry, dude, I just can't do it.  
  
Atlantic: Here's more!  
  
Misprint: Ask and ye shall be entered! I miss teeny-bopper moments, will have to try one out sometime soon. I think you're in the next one too, would check, but left laptop at parents house. You write slash, right? The next songs all about slash queens.  
  
Rae Kelly: Welcome to JP theatre! You're in the spotlight.  
  
RacetracksGambler: Tee hee, you're too kind!  
  
Kaylee: *Snickers at causing Kaylee to hum song all day.* Outstanding, wow, I would have said silly, but outstanding is good! Thanx!  
  
Shortie: Genius *sits up in chair to strut stuff* I'm far from genius. Here's more, soon enough? Next chapter up in a few days, look for someone you might know.  
  
SparkHiggins: Wow, I never would have thought you had this problem, you seem to be updating constantly! Glad you're enjoying this, I aim to please.  
  
Drama-Queen: Not sure when you'll appear yet, just keep watching, it should be soon as long as the creative pond doesn't dry up. I have haven't planned things well, I must say.  
  
Hotshot: Yeah, something original, I've been described that way often. I hope you enjoyed seeing your name in lights. I'll be using you again, if you don't mind too much.  
  
Lute (it's so much shorter, but I make it so much longer by adding this note *shrugs*): COMMANDS? COMMANDS? I'll have you know I'm an only child, I never listen to anyone..but okay, if you really want more. =) And looky, you're in it even!! If you read Misprint's SO, you know the next song is all about you queens of slash!!  
  
Rilesmadison: Catchy and addictive, these songs will not leave me alone at night. Ugh!  
  
Dreamer: Welcome back! Yeah, and now I have another song going through my head. Welcome Back, Kotter? Yeah, I figured. I'm so Cheddaring old. Enough about me.thanx mucho for reviewing, I wanna see more HP so I'm trying to (what was that word you used?) inspire you. TEE HEE!  
  
Lady Akiko: Right now! =)  
  
Sprite: Never apologize for an advertisement! *GO READ JP'S OTHER STORIES* see, I do it too. =) I'm loving this work, other than not being able to get the songs out of my head, it's been great.  
  
Rumor: *Bows to queen* Hope you find this song amusing as well! (read this next bit in a really whiny tone, go with it, I've been around a lot of children this weekend) But I wanna read more by Rumor! Rumor write, JP write. . . .deal?  
  
Omni: Ohhhhhh, blueberry muffins. JP like muffins! So, here's you're update. My daughter can't snap yet and was really frustrated when I was working the Addams Family thing. Does updating swiftly mean more muffins come my way? Omni in next chapter!!  
  
Raven's Wing: *Grabs RW by shirt collar* You just listen here, Missy. First off, you are a GREAT, AWESOME, VERY COOL reviewer, not just good. And the writing thing, you recognize a lot of things in others work they wouldn't even begin to think of. In doing so, you prove you have it in you to do whatever you want. Keep your chin up off the ground and listen to JP, JP wise old bird. Humor is always a good thing to keep with you while going through chemo. Best advice anyone ever gave me: If you can laugh at it, you can live with it. *Releases RW and smoothes out collar.* JP done ranting.  
  
I really hope I didn't miss anyone, if I did, I promise to catch you twice next time!!!!  
  
Thanks again to you all! 


	4. The Slash Boat

This song is dedicated to the slash queens (you know who you are)! I've included a few names, but fully realize there are many more of you. Hope you enjoy this little tribute!  
  
If you're too young to remember this show, haven't seen it just because, don't remember the song, or just want to sing along here's a link. www.tvland.com/theme_songs  
  
Happy Singing! !  
  
__________________________________________  
  
The Slash Boat (sung to the tune of "The Love Boat")  
  
*******************************************  
  
Plots. . . . . . excitingly new  
  
Here you won't find a Mary Sue  
  
Slash, attempting new feats  
  
Watch out for plot twists and deceits.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The slash boat, new and odd parings have begun  
  
The slash boat, is not a story for everyone.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Takes a mind with conception  
  
Shortie, Omni, Shade, Lute and Miz.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And Slash guys flirting with guys  
  
Causes some to cringes and others to cry.  
  
Yes Slaaaaaaaaaaaaash!  
  
It's Slaaaaaaaaaaaaash! (hey-ah)  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Now, that the song's over, let's get on with the really important stuff! Thank you once again to all who reviewed, I'll try to keep them short.  
  
Rae Kelly: Gotta love the spotlight, except when they shine it right in your eyes!  
  
Atlantic: Here's more again -poof- look for you in a couple chapters. Hope all is well where you are! My thoughts are still with you.  
  
Sureshot Higgins: *ears perk up* Candy cigarettes? Do they still make those? Is this update swift enough?  
  
Raven's Wing: Muses like cookies, especially chocolate chip cookies, big plate of chocolate chip cookies. Oh and milk, please. Yeah, I avoid too much because I want to read or write, but it's so much fun.  
  
Fastdancr: Hey, share some of that sugar! Takes lots of sugar to write theme songs *innocently looks around hoping no one will catch untruth*.  
  
Dreamer: Because of you, I was up writing the Monkee's theme song for hours. *shift blame* Yeah, you're WAY older sister.  
  
Omni: Q! Ha, it is a funny letter, but I'm sorta partial to Z. Watch how much fun it can be z z z z z z z z z . Oh and here's a funny word-smock. Muffins, more muffins!  
  
Ireland O'Reily: Ugh 50 million projects, sound like my house which I'm ignoring to work on fan fic (dilly-dally, me?). Hope you'll find this one equally amusing.  
  
Klutz: Woo Hoo! Here's another one1  
  
Hotshot: Humming theme songs is fun. M m m m m m m m m m ! Did you notice I fixed your name in the song-the only place I had separated it-? *bows head in shame* Sorry!  
  
Lute: Mean big sister, picking on little ones. *sigh* I wish I had someone to pick on!  
  
Glimmer: So, who's Matt? Is he cute? Does he have an older brother about 35? Maybe an uncle-just kidding, JP happily married. Glimmer will show up in a week or so in song (and dance if you like).  
  
Sprite: Unique, yup, that's me! Ohhhh, fabulous, woo hoo, I have moved up in the world.  
  
Misprint: Here you are again. I forget how much older I am than most of my readers, have to include link for song. *makes note to self*  
  
Drama-Queen: Hope this one has you singing as well!  
  
Rumor: Yes, you write. Arg! I'm a pirate, shiver me timbers! You cannot even come close to mocking the whines I have heard-trust me. If you need any research help, let me know.  
  
Keza: Rambling good, being told to be quiet because you ramble too much- bad. Nyquil from a review is about the only stuff I would touch. UGH!  
  
Sparker: Looky, I saved the best for last! Actually, I saved the last for last or something-figuring out the shout out thing-OY! Ha, she said I'm talented! Little does she know that anyone could do this with lack of sleep! 


	5. Newsies In the Middle

Newsies In The Middle (sung to the tune of "Malcom in the Middle")  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Mush, Snitch  
  
Swifty,  
  
Skittery  
  
Kloppman wakes sleeping newsies.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
They're out sellin' papes now  
  
They're out sellin' papes now  
  
They're out sellin' papes now  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
To make a living  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
They're out sellin' papes now  
  
They're out sellin' papes now  
  
They're out sellin' papes now  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
To make a living  
  
I need two bits.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
A hearty heartfelt thanks to all who reviewed, once again, I'll try to keep the shout-outs short.  
  
Atlantic: Glad to hear you're not in the center of the fighting, but I'm sure it's still a little scary.  
  
Ireland O'Reily: I JP am a procrastinaholic, this is my first meeting. I've been doing it daily since I was 10. Whew, that felt so good!! Glow Bright's on hold for a little while, the muses thought this project should fill ALL my time.  
  
Dreamer: Well, I could be your mom, but my parents would have killed me so I wouldn't have been your mom! Nope, Monkee's are going to wait a couple weeks, maybe, then again, maybe I'll take a poll?? HP HP HP HP!! *JP chants*  
  
Misprint: While I won't promise to NEVER write slash, I just don't see myself doing it anytime soon. There's nothing wrong with it, don't get me wrong, I'm just not sure I could do it justice.  
  
Sureshot: Send them this way then, here's another swift update!  
  
Sparker: What sort of Hebrew saying is that for being "in the middle". HAHA, Sparker in the middle. Nuff said!  
  
Raven's Wing: Woo hoo!!! I know you baked just for my muses! =) How 'bout today? They seem to be craving oatmeal raisin.  
  
Prankster: Watch those pokes, I'm very ticklish.  
  
Rae Kelly: I think they do it.well. just to make you wonder why they do it, or so you can't see the people watching you lessening the stage fright? Who knows?  
  
Rumor: Oh yeah, it's been years since you had to write anything. I'm what 10 years older than you and still addicted to Newsies. *puts head in hands* I gotta get a life. Oh, and here's more. . . .  
  
Keza: Unlike the select others who type out the whole thing, well, I'm just lazy, but will ramble half an hour about how lazy I am just to prove a point. Oh, man, was just going to say thanks. . . ugh, gotta work on that.  
  
Omni: (My only excuse again is laziness.) This shout-out was brought to you by the letter "M". M is much fun, it starts word such as money, monkey. . . .oh, I give you are much better at this than I, but do not forget that M starts Mush who is one of our boys. mmmm looks like a mountain range, M&M's are great for when you're depressed! Children use them as birds and camel's humps. Even use an M to start the word mumps. I'm feeling a bit like Dr. Seuss here. . .  
  
Drama-Queen: It's too bad you didn't know the tune, it would have made it so much more enjoyable for you. Hope this one is better!!  
  
Lute: Again, too lazy to type out full names here. Yeah, The Love Boat was a pretty lame show now that I look back on it, but I remember looking forward to watching it many, many years ago. *sigh* I think I'll go sit back in my rocking chair.  
  
Okay, it's poll the reviewers time. What song do you wanna see next? The Monkees, That 70's Show, The Brady Bunch or 7th Heaven? 


	6. Newsie Fiction

Newsie Fiction (Sung to the tune of "Seventh Heaven")  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Newsie Fiction  
  
We write of their ventures strike, sellin', love and fight.  
  
Newsie Fiction  
  
Gypsy, Glimmer, Kaylee, Dodger, and there's our bud Sprite.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What can you read when the world comes down on you?  
  
Smart writers find tales' there's one thing they suggest.  
  
Newsie fiction,  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oh Yeah!  
  
Newsie fiction  
  
Newsie fiction.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Okay, a huge thank you to all who reviewed and all who voted in the poll. If you're keeping track, I went against the poll results so I could include all who asked or volunteered to be mentioned. Hang in there Atlantic, the next one's all yours. So, to all who were hoping for the Brady Bunch song, not this one, not the next one, but the one after that.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Rumor: TEE HEE! Jayhawks the Buffalo Bills of the NCAA. Reminds me of a joke: what does Bills stand for? Boy I love losing superbowls!! Sorry, couldn't resist. Maybe you'll get them next year, if IU doesn't. =)  
  
Atlantic: I sent you an email..hope you're okay!!! I promise you're in the next song.  
  
Sureshot Higgins: I haven't been doing much reading lately. *ducks to avoid stuff Glimmer might throw because I'm so far behind in my reading* I've been dealing with a couple of medical problems, but when I feel better will catch up.  
  
Rae Kelly: Brainscan went well, all is okay.they said.I have one. No, just kidding, it was normal. Hope your visit to the dr goes well.  
  
Misprint: I have a few ideas for stories, but never sure which way to go. If it hasn't been done, someone's working on it. *sigh* Always love to hear it's hilarious!! *needs reassurance daily*. I don't have a knife.so.here's your update!  
  
Raven's Wing: Ohhh, I love chocolate chip! Almost as much as I love reviews! Review cookies, they're my fave!! (now how did that go? [cough - hint - cough - hint]).  
  
Skimmers Conlon O'Leary Meyers: WHEW! Nope, you guys can't be one, the name's too freakin' long! I used this song just for Glimmer so she better review (hint, hint)!  
  
Rhap: Crazy, yup, certifiably. Saved by the Bell is on my list, just not sure where I'm going with it yet. Glad to see you found this! So I could yell at you about not updating!! =)  
  
Ireland O'Reily: Yeah, muses bite cheese (you'll have to blame Dreamer for the cheese thing)!! Oh, no, now I've probably offended them and will be blocked for a week!  
  
Liz: I'm trying to update Glow this week, but no promises. Happy you stopped by this new project.  
  
Keza: I was gonna do Brady Bunch, but thought it would be nice to mention everyone.well, you read the beginning credits, I'm sure. Geez, I could use a shot of Nyquil tonight!!  
  
Spaker: Sorry the review thing didn't work, but one review is enough for anyone. Doesn't that sound like that line from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory about the Everlasting Gobbstopper?  
  
Kaylee: Looky, your name in lights!!!  
  
Drama-Queen: The full thing was a bit long, so I used one of your other names, hope that was okay! Monkee's lost, but the poll was trashed anyway..look for Monkee's after Brady Bunch.  
  
Dreamer: Mom at 14 bad! Mom at 28-OLD!! 4 year old at 32-keeping me young! Loved the update to HP!! Want more, but happy!  
  
Spark: JP does not dance new review dance as some of the other authors do, but will tap toe in time to music. Glad to have you on board, hope to see you around again! 


	7. The NJL

The NJL (Sung to the tune of "The Brady Bunch")  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Here's the story of Kez and Shortie  
  
Who wrote fanfic for truly loyal readers  
  
Their fics are all well planned grammar and spell checked  
  
They're anti-Mary Sue.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Here's the story of a man named Kloppman  
  
Who was living with those boys who sold their papes  
  
They were real men needing good plot lines  
  
Not wanting Mary Sue.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Til the one day when the authors had a brainstorm  
  
Filled their heads with a group they had to form  
  
Fun, fic, joy and laughter they will all share  
  
That's the way those two formed the NJL, The NJL  
  
That's the way those two formed the NJL, The NJL  
  
*******************************  
  
Well, here I am again, swift update, no? Quickly thanks to all who reviewed again and for helping me to meet my goal of 100 reviews. Now I can hang up my theme song shoes and go back to writing on my other fics. Oh, don't worry, I have plenty in mind for this one as well, I just won't be so pressured into cranking them out. Okay, speedy shout outs, for I wanna post tonight..  
  
Rumor: First off, much thanks for your help in singing into the wee hours of morning! Secondly, maybe the Jayhawks will do it next year? Here's to hoping!  
  
Misprint: Here's your update! Ask and ye shall receive or something. Love daily reassurance! I'm so needy, gads!  
  
Dreamer: You're just plain silly, but I love you anyway or is it that way? Running after Steff makes one young and exhausted!  
  
StudentNumber24601: Whew! I'm not a huge fan of the show either, but seeking songs from the next generation of television viewers has led me down this path. Thanx for stepping in and reviewing! I don't dance though, sorry-taps toe.  
  
Atlantic: I know I promised, I know, next one, really, I HAD to post this one for selfish reasons. I deleted the email I sent, but will try to send another one today!! I really hope the Brady Bunch isn't on while you're reading this one, or I'll be freaked too!  
  
Sureshot Higgins: I read your Snitch week fic, that's right, I forgot!! So many stories, so little time. Monkees are two songs away! Probably first part of next week or so. =)  
  
Shimmerwings: *does infamous tapping of toe to music for new reviewer* If you have a request, I don't make promises, but will try. No need for sheepish grin here, JP appreciates all readers!  
  
Glimmer: I'm cute, ha, yeah, thanx. Today I'm going with the poll! Hope to make everyone happy!  
  
Drama-Queen: Creativity is over-rated! I think it takes a bit of insanity.  
  
Itts: My kitty licks my hand, likes the salt. One plays fetch and the others just lie around. 3 we have 3 cats in case you were wondering. =)  
  
Ireland O'Reily: I don't watch the show too much anymore, it's really turned into a soap opera and the guys are all too young for me. Oh, no, anything but Brittany Spears!!  
  
HanJam: *does infamous new reviewer toe tap*: Glad you like! Hope you enjoy more!  
  
Spark: Love humorous and enjoyable..going for awesome. Tee Hee!!  
  
Rae Kelly: Yes, you did it, you pushed me over the line!! WOO HOO!!  
  
Shorite: Nah, not horrible, I won't like drag out the whip or anything. Might borrow hell for a day or two though. Here's another one for you to sing along to..hope you like.  
  
GlitterPunk: Way cool!! 5 reviews in one sitting, you're super!! Oh, Barney moment, I was thinking super d duper...arg!! Anyway, glad you caught up!! Thanx, I'm addicted to reviews, big time. *huggles*  
  
Rhap: You made it before the next update!! I miss your story, but I can't complain too much it's been forever since Shooting Starts was updated. *hides* 


	8. That Newsies Show

**That Newsies Show** (sung to the tune of  "That 70's Show")

Sellin' papes

In New York

Pie, Race, Spot, Jack

And one big dork.

Try to earn some dough

Catch Medda's show.

Oh…Yeah!

Hello Atlantic!

We all love Mush!

We all love Mush!

Hugs and much thanks to all who have reviewed!!  I'll try to keep this shout out section short as the actual song is only 24 words (including title).

**Dreamer**:  So little time, so much to say!  Oh, am I supposed to do the first shoutout dance?  Hmmm??  Monkees song next!!

**Sureshot Higgins**:  The Monkees are next!!  That whole song is Dreamer's fault.  *sticks tongue out at Dreamer*  She made me do it!  

**Atlantic**:  Here you are!!  Hope this song doesn't show up while you're reading, that would be spooky.   Enjoy!

**Shimmerwings**:  Singing along is good, singing all day…bad!   Ohh..the Flintstones..tough tackle, but funny I'd bet!

**Shortie**: *did I spell it right that time Kloppman?*  Sorry!! Spellcheck hates your name even if it is spelled correctly (but I just added it, so I'll be sure from this point onward).  Hmm..super!reviewer Shortie?  Tee Hee!!  

**Ireland**** O'Reily:  I know, I know, Glow has been on hiatus forever.  I've been thinking about updating it, which is at least a step in the right direction.  Believe it or not, I also have 3 one shots and one full length feature film besides this little gem and Glow.  I'm working on Glow, really.**

**Rae Kelly**:  Hope that ankle's better!  How's that fic you were working on going?  

**Skittles**: *JP is too lazy to type whole things out, but willing to do lengthy explanation*  We all love Mush!

**Glimmer**: *again, too lazy* So, did ya' sing this one too?  Hey, that's what I should do, write them and then send them to you first to make sure they work!!

**Drama-Queen**: Off Brady Bunch and onto a new song..I'll try and post another one in a couple days to keep you from going nuts on one song.

**Falco**: *see lazy JP*  For Gilligan's Island see chapter 3 (Fan Fic Dot Net).  Again, thanks for the supportive flame!  =)

**GlitterPunk**: Glad you enjoyed it!!  I aim to please or something!  Love ya' dear!

**Rumor**:  Whew!  What to say to someone who helps so much and keeps me up so late?!?!  Um, yes, I think blaming you is within the bounds of reason!  

**Keza**: *lazy* Point taken, use reviews to review, not to ramble..I will try to do better in the future.  Notice I said try, 'cause we all know, it isn't going to be happening.  I'm a rambler and I'm proud.  *shines member of rambler's club badge with pride* Also, thanks to Keza-Land for the support!

**Spark**: I spent my teenage years in the 80's so awesome…um…yeah, but I'll take your synonyms just the same.  Spelling is not my strong suit, I will be the last to judge!

**Kaylee**:  I did it again!  Ohh…math homework..ha, mine's accounting these days.

**Studentnumber24601**: No need to fret over skipping a review, the fiery arms from below will reach up and slap you a few times.  Just kidding, I'm terrible myself.  I read something and either totally forget, am not sure what to day, or don't have time.  Just happy to have people stopping in to sing along.

**Gypsy**:  Well, I must say. . .welcome back from the land of tea and crumpets!  Oh and cruddy weather!  We'll have to chat England sometime!

**Sparker**: Welcome back!!  We have so much to catch up on!  *bows head in shame as JP needs to read Angie*  Last was like most loved or something, right?  Again!  Welcome back!!


	9. Hey, Hey We're All Newsies

Hey, Hey We're The Newsies (sung to the tune of "Hey, Hey We're The Monkeys")

Here we come, sellin' all our papes

We use an improved headline then duck and escape.

Hey, hey we're all Newsies, and some may think we only goof around

But we're too busy soakin' the scabbers when they come to town.

We go wherever we want to, Do what we like to do

'Cause we're as free as fishes, Davey always wears his blue.

We're just strikin' for some respect, Want to make the World hear

Jack goes to visit Brooklyn; Spot's throne sits on a wood pier.

World and Journal price hike. . .

We band New York City, Newsboys, Sweatshop kids in strike.

Once again..Mucho thanks to all who reviewed and I'll try to keep the shout outs short.  Everyone be sure to blame Dreamer for this one, she suggested it in a review and well..here it is:

**Rumor: **I'm sure you're not the only one who was scratching their head over the dork bit.  Thanks again for all your late night help!

**Glimmer: **Well, I was going to send it to you first, but decided not to 'cause that would blow the whole surprise!

**Dreamer:** Did you notice how I blameshifted up there?  I'm becoming a pro at the game.  Aww…you crawled out of bed and reviewed…just for me!  I'm so honored, now updated HP and I'll be peachy happy.  =)

**Sureshot Higgins: **Ohh..fun dip, I remember eating that as a kid when it only cost..wait..I won't tell you that, it'll only make me feel older.  Hope finals went/are going well!!

**Atlantic****:  I'm pretty sure I'm safe with this one, that you won't be seeing it on TV, I mean.  Hope all is well!**

**Drama-Queen: **No more Brady Bunch, but now you can walk around for a few days singing "Hey, hey we're all Newsies."  Though this is a much cooler song!

**Kaylee: **Singing during dinner?  You're the greatest!  Oh…**BOO **did that work?  For the hiccups cure, I mean?  Update soon!

**Stage: ***Does new reviewer toe tap*  Awesome!!  I love pointless reviews, I'm a rambler myself and most of what I say…pointless!  And 8 of them!  WOW!!  Gracias—JP did not take French, sorry!

**Ireland**** O'Reily: Okay, okay…Glow's updated, go read!  See, nagging works, now you know why Mom does it!  Enjoy!**

**Sparker:** Not first, not last, but in very good company!  We so have to catch up sometime.  Yeah, as if I'm going to have time when you have time and vice versa.  Oh, watching That Newsies Show, I'd never leave the house again!

**Keza:  **I wanna go to Keza-land too, where does one buy a ticket?  I only need one-way. I don't think I'm going to want to return.  People will actually listen to me ramble there?  Sweet!!  Thought about Friends, not sure yet, it's pretty long, do I have it in me?  But then again, they repeat..I'll be there for you about 150 times, so how much is there to write?  *scratches head*

**Old-One-Fire-Goddess:**  *new reviewer toe tap* Did Mary Tyler Moore have words?  Sorry, I don't remember that one.  I thought about Alice, but figured no one else would have seen it.  *shrugs*

**Shimmerwings:**  Tee hee!  What's sanity?  Glad your muses are along for the ride!  Vain!Mush—cute!!

**SparkHiggins****:  Welcome back!!  Don't you hate those little boids?  They're always singing outside my window.  Add some glue to the chair, maybe it will help?**

**Rae Kelly:** Haven't seen that new fic yet *taps toe waiting impatiently*.  Glad to hear the ankle is better..give it time!

**Shortie:** Yeah, spell check belongs in Shortie!Hell.  =)

**Prankster: **Not sure whether to ask what "one of these 'lives'" means or not.  I have no life and live on the internet!  Glad to have you back.

**Cards: ***New reviewer toe tap* No need to feel dumb, especially in JP's world.  Not watching TV is a good thing.  I'd love to toss ours out the window some days.

**Raeghann: ***New reviewer toe tap* Okay, okay, I updated Glow, are you happy?  Go sing!

**GlitterPunk:** *Huggles* How bout the Monkees meet the Newsies?  Could make for an interesting show!?!?  Love ginger ale, but only Canada Dry, I hate Vernors!!  =)

Okay, here we are at the bottom of the page, right near the review button, which, I definitely think you should click, but I'd also like to PLUG a fic while I'm here.  Rumor, who has reviewed most of us, wrote her own little fic a couple months ago called _Resolution._  It's a most excellent fic and I'm recommending it highly, but bring your tissue along.  


	10. Strike and Newsies

Strike and Newsies (Theme song from "Married with Children", "Love and Marriage")

Strike and Newsies

Strike and Newsies

Go together in a Disn'y Movie

There are lots of dance steps

Boys, they sing and have huge biceps.

Strike and Newsies

Strike and Newsies

Boys would tell you Medda's not a floozy

Jack, Kid Blink, Race and Jake

Mush, Dave, Boots, Snitch and Swifty the Rake.

Sell, sell, sell the penny papes and

Earn a fair living.

Sell, sell, sell and you will only find

Streets not forgiving.

Strike and Newsies

Strike and Newsies

Go together in a Disn'y Movie

Spot, Specs, Pie and Ten-Pin.

Scabs they will fight

Dawn, day or night

Scabs they will fight and toss in trash bins.

Well there it is reviewers, the last installment of Theme Songs Newsie Style.  I thank you all for taking the time to read and review and hope you enjoyed them as much as I have.  I have a few other projects in the works and a couple of one-shots out there (hint-hint).  Thank you all again very much!!

**Rumor: **Where would I have been without your late night chats and advice on these songs?  Probably still scratching my head wondering what works rhythmically and rhymes.  Thanks so much for all your input and up-put (ha, new word, you know as in up-putting with me and my ramblings)!!

**Dreamer:** Okay, you're a dork.  That just doesn't seem very nice, to call your reviewer a dork, one of your best reviewers even, but if you insist.  I'm really looking forward to your HP update even if you were blackmailed into it.  How do you thank someone who has followed you from fic to fic reviewing everything, even your great-big-huge chapter thing which needs to be updated?  How bout with a *huggle*.

**Atlantic: **Please know that daily my thoughts are with you and your family.  I'm glad that you have stuck in there and reviewed even after not knowing the songs.  Thank you for your loyalty!!  You'll be in Glow very soon.

**Sureshot Higgins:  **Happy to have had you on board!  Thanks for all the sugar, I've really needed it—and now I shall need the treadmill.  I personally think that watching Newsies is a pretty good substitute for anything, except letting the dog outside.  Need to mow lawn?  Watch Newsies.  Dishes waiting in the sink?  Watch Newsies.  You get the idea.  Thanks again for all your reviews!

**Rae Kelly:** Wow!  To be reviewed by The Infamous Rae Kelly is quite an honor, but to have her review every chapter, that's like a hot dog with chili, cheese and onions.  Hope all is well with the ankle and to see the new story soon.  Thanks for hanging out in the insane world that is JP!

**Old-One-Fire-Goddess:** I appreciate your suggestions, in fact I had more in mind, but I think that 10 is a nice place to stop.  Who knows, maybe someday a song will hit me and I'll dust this off for old time's sake, but I'm really happy with the project right now.  Thanx much for reviewing.  Hey, I have a rock too, in the back yard.  It's very pretty since I painted it with flowers and peace signs.

**Drama-Queen:** I am so going to hike over to read Kaitlin someday.  The first few chapters I read were excellent and I have every intention of finishing, things have just been a bit goofy lately.  I want to be able to give it my full attention.  Your loyalty in reviewing has meant much to me.  Thanx!!

**Falco Conlon:** *Squeek* Genius?  Falco called me a genius.  Okay, not me exactly, but this song.  Well, not this song, but the last song.  Oh, you know what I mean!  Do doggies digest rug?  My cats are constantly eating ribbon, plastic and houseplants.  Yes, my cats are strange.  Well, they all are from my experience, but when they lay on your feet at night, you gotta love them.  Anyway…Mondo thanks for stopping in to review.

**Sparker:** Yeah, good company.  Now that sounds like the name of a sit-com…Good Company.  Yikes, I'm doing that whole random rambling thing.  Anyway…hope the test goes well and to chat soon.  Mucho appreciado for taking time out of your busy study schedule to stop in to read!

**Prankster:** Aww..you say the nicest things!  I'm happy to have had you rest your feet on my footstool for a bit.  Hope you have enjoyed your stay.  Thanks much!!

**Kaylee:** Always a delight dear to have you stop in for a review.  You're so kind and polite and complementary.  I love those qualities in a reviewer.  Thanx!

**Arlene:**  Welcome back!!!  I was thinking about doing Welcome Back Kotter, but doubted anyone would know it, but that's another train all together.  Oh, we forgot the top-secret music again…oh well.  I think if I keep playing the music, someone's going to catch on to my gig.  Hope all is well in the newly fumigated appt, but my it took awhile to finish that.  What were you gone, a month?  Missed your reviews much!  Thanks for hopping in to check this one out and remind me to thank whoever pointed it out.

**Ireland**** O'Reily: I was hoping you hadn't forgotten this one!  I totally understand FFN difficulties, it's become such a popular site it seems that overload is a daily issue.  Your hints have been taken and Glow should be updated soon.  Slumber party thing is taking much longer than I planned, but will move along in the next few chapters.  Some day I'm going to actually read the book to the boys.  Anyway…thanks again!!**


End file.
